Confessions
by Vixen1988
Summary: Oneshot: Sarah Becker and Randy Orton go on a date.


It had been two weeks since Sarah Becker agreed to go out with Randy Orton. At first she didn't think he meant it but a few days later he called her. She wasn't sure how he got her cell phone number. There date was tonight. She was having second thoughts about it. She was at lunch with Eve.

"Sarah do you wanna go to the club tonight?" Eve asked

"I can't."

"What are you doing?"

"Going on a date."

"With who?"

"It doesn't matter, I might not even go."

"Why not?"

"Because of who the guy is."

"Tell me."

"Ok." "Randy Orton."

"Randy Orton, you're going out with Randy Orton?"

"Maybe."

"Why are you thinking about not going?"

"Because it's Randy."

"Do you like him?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know anything about him." "Except he's a dick most of the time."

"Except when you're doing it with him right?"

"Right." "That's the one thing I do know the sex is awesome."

"Have you guys done it anymore?"

"Yeah two weeks ago." "When he came back."

"Where?"

"Steph's office, on her desk."

"What?" "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." "I'm sexually attracted to Randy, I know that for sure." "Other then the fact that it's great, I think it's because he's adventurous."

"How do you mean?"

"Well we've had sex three times and it's never been in a bed." "That's new for me." "That brings me back to my point, just because we have amazing sexual chemistry doesn't mean we'll have chemistry otherwise." "Before we started having sex all we did was fight."

"You'll never know if you don't go out with him."

"I know, I don't know what to do."

As the hours passed she debated whether or not to cancel. Before she knew it was an hour before it was time. She decided to get ready. She wore a white and red dress. There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Hi Randy."

"Hi." "You look nice."

"Thank you so do you."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They drove to the restaurant. They were drinking wine while they waited for there food.

"Randy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you so mean most of the time?"

"If I'm mean I don't get hurt." "It's easier that way."

"Why did you really ask me out?"

"I like you." "I like that you stand up to me and you're not afraid."

"So this, it isn't just to sleep with me?"

"No." "I asked you out because I wanna get to know you better."

"I don't know where all this sweetness is coming from but I like it."

"Just don't tell anybody."

"I won't." "What would like to know about me?"

"Whatever you wanna tell me."

"I grew up in Michigan." There food came. For two hours they talked, ate and drank. They just finished second bottle of wine. "You're drunk."

"No I'm not." "I'm having fun are you having fun?"

"Yeah."

"You're so beautiful you know that."

"Thank you." "I think I'm drunk to."

"Ready to leave?"

"I don't think neither one of us should be driving."

"I'm ok."

They got in the car and left.

The next morning she woke up. She was fully dressed all expect for her panties they were gone. She looked next to her Randy was fully dressed. She didn't even remember how they got back to the hotel. She got up and started looking for her panties. She couldn't find them anywhere. Randy woke up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Have you seen my panties?"

"There in the passenger seat of my car."

"We had sex?"

"Yeah don't you remember?"

"No." "Oh wait, a little is coming back."

**Flashback**

They were stopped at a red light. Randy ran his hand up her leg until to was inside her.

"Oh, mmmm." She moaned.

Suddenly they were in the hotel parking lot. Sarah was straddling Randy in the driver's seat. She unzipped his pants he took off her panties.

"Oh Randy." She moaned as he went faster."

"Sarah."

**End Of Flashback**

"I remember some of it, not much though."

"Well thanks a lot."

"I'm sure it was good."

"Just good?"

"Ok I'm sure it was great." "Can I have your keys so I can get my panties?" He sat up and grabbed his keys off the end table.

"These keys?"

"Yeah."

"Here." He dropped them on purpose. "Oops." She had to bend over to pick them up. Just as she was about to pick them up he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on the bed. They kissed. His hands went down to the end of her dress. "You look so sexy in this dress." He mumbled against her lips. He slipped it over her head throwing it on the floor her bra following soon after.

"Hey no fair I'm only one who's naked." She started unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped it off kissing her again. His pants and boxers were off quickly. He slipped inside neither of them wanting to wait any longer. They slowly started moving. "Oh Randy." She moaned. They kissed. "I don't know how you do it but you feel better and better every time we do this." He groaned. So do you." "I want you." He groaned as he moved faster. "Mmmm, Randy, oh god, more." They kissed. "Oh fucking god Sarah." He groaned as he gave in. "Randy." She moaned giving in.

**A few people requested this story i hope you liked it.**


End file.
